Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device, and in particular relates to a sensing device of resistive memory.
Description of the Related Art
With the growth in the use of portable electronic devices, the demand for non-volatile memory has increased. Among the various kinds of non-volatile memory, phase change memory is the most competitive next generation non-volatile memory due to its higher speed, lower power consumption, higher capacity, reliability, easier process integration and lower cost.